Cold Run
by TheReaders
Summary: Max's life has always been about the military. But one day she's suddenly flown to London to work for MI6. She meets Alex and they don't get off to a good start. But one thing is sure they have to get along or the world's gonna end.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Run

Disclaimer: I only own Max, Cam, Max's father, and the bad guy. Nothing else. I wish I owned Alex Rider but I don't.

Maxine moaned in frustration. That was the ninth tree root she had tripped over. She was bruised, bloody, covered in mud, and at her wits end. Just because her father was a general did not mean she consented to this. She stood stiffly and continued on. The obstacle course ran through dense forest and murky swamp land. She had about a quarter mile left. The rain poured down making the course and all its obstacles slippery. Ahead she saw two boys from her group. She was the only girl at school and because of that she was picked on and teased. But she ignored it for reasons of her own.

When she finally freed herself from the course she headed to the barracks. She went to the bathroom, showered, and changed into clean cloths. When she was done she headed for the mess hall. About halfway there she was stopped.

"Max, wait up!" someone called.

It was Cam. He was the only guy other than her father who was polite. He was tall and skinny for his age. He had dusty brown hair that never behave and sky blue eyes that any girl would fall for. He was always happy and smiling.

"Hey Cam what's up" she asked.

"Other than the sky. Your father wants to see you."

Oh and he was her fathers personal message boy. Max rolled her eyes, thanked Cam, and headed for her fathers office. Usually her father called her to his office if she did something wrong or if she needed to improve on something. It was never positive when she was called to his office. When she got to the door she tidied herself up a bit. Raising a fist she knocked on the door.

"Come in," came her father's deep rough voice.

She opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Good Max you're here," said her father.

"Is this about what happened on the course today? Look I'm sorry I took so long I just kept tripping," she blurted unable to hold it in.

"No, this isn't about that," he answered.

Her father sighed and put down his reading glasses.

"You're graduating. Today, right now in fact," her father said after a few moments.

"What? Why? How? No one has gone through the course that fast," she said.

"You're ready. You passed all the tests. As for why the CSI got a call from MI6. They need a teenage female operative that has had your training. You're the only one who fits," he explained.

"So where am I going?"

"London. There you will train for two weeks then be sent on the mission."

"When am I leaving for this crazy ride?"

"Right now," said a voice behind her.

Max spun on her heels, she hadn't even heard the door open. A man was standing on the threshold with a suitcase in hand. He was tall and built like he had worked in the military a long time. She guessed the suitcase was full of her cloths.

"Name's Wolf," said the man.

"Max," she answered.

"Nice to meet you. But we really must be going," he said to her father.

"Very well," her father said.

On a whim she went over to her father and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged her back. Without a word the two parted and Max went with Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any characters in the book.

A/N: Please review. There will be romances later on. Right now I'm trying to decide on the romances so input would be nice. Thanks.

Chapter 2:

The helicopter ride was long and hot. The blades overhead made an incessant racket. Wolf was piloting the small craft.

"You will train with Cub. He will be your leader and I will be his. Listen to him and you might make it," Wolf explained.

Max only nodded. Cub was a codename. The boy's real name was Alex Rider. He was sixteen, her age. As for the leader bit she seriously doubted that this boy who had only been at MI6 for more than a year could best her. She had gone through so much training it would make anyone's head spin. As they landed she had a fleeting wonder of what her codename would be. When they finally touched down she vaulted out of the vehicle landing on her feet gracefully, bag in hand. There were some men and a boy waiting nearby. All the men looked young. The younger boy, Alex, was leaning against a tree daydreaming. Wolf came up beside her and whistled. The guys came over.

"Guys our new recruit is here. We'll codename her Kitten for now. Her real name's Max. Max this is Snake, Eagle, Fox, Hawk, and Cub," he explained.

They all nodded at her. She was furious at the nickname but ignored it. She would show them.

"Cub show her to the barracks. I want both of you out at the course in half an hour," Wolf ordered.

Alex motioned for her to follow and she did. He led her to a building with seven beds. Max threw her stuff on the empty one and sat down.

"Bathroom's over there. Breakfast at six. Lunch at one. Dinner at eight. Got it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I got it," Max answered bored.

"From now on I expect you to call me sir got that?"

She stood and got in his face.

"Look I'm not going to take orders from someone who's lower rank than I got that. I shouldn't even be taking orders from Wolf but I'm being polite since he is older than I," Max said staring him down; "You'll see what I mean when we get on the field."

She stormed out of the barracks and headed for the field.

Alex couldn't believe what just happened. How was he supposed to deal with this? This girl was crazy. Alex decided he would ask Wolf later and followed the girl.

Max had memorized a map of the place in the helicopter. She went to the field. Wolf and the gang were already there. Wolf turned surprised to see her.

"Where's Alex?" he asked.

"Right here," came a voice from behind Max.

His face was flushed and he was sweating. The boys burst out laughing.

"What happened Cub?" Snake asked trying to get control of his laughter.

"Don't ask," replied Alex.

Max was getting to her wits end. She just wanted to run the course and get a little practice in at the range. The boys taking there time frustrated her.

"Can we get going on this please? You're all acting like little children," she blurted.

The merry faces of the gang dropped. They all looked at her. Wolf looked almost angry at being yelled at by a kid. He turned and walked toward her raising a hand to slap her. She caught the blow easily. All the expressions of shock showed her feat. She threw the guys hand down and stalked past him. She went to the start line and got ready to run. On an invisible signal she leapt forward. It was a 100 meter dash to an A-frame, which she popped over. Next there was a pit that she had to swing over. Then there was a wall that she had to go over and a maze to go through. Then she came to a tower. The platform at the top was a good twenty feet off the ground. She climbed up as fast as she could. Then she swung over the monkey bars and was faced with a trapeze. She froze. This was the part she dreaded. She had to jump into open air with only nets below her. Her worst fear was of heights. On a platform it wasn't bad but without one it was terrible. She breathed in a few deep breaths. Without giving herself time to second guess she jumped. Her fingers grazed the bottom of the trapeze. She fell into the net disappointed at herself. She saw Wolf coming over. She waited.

"What was that last part!" he yelled.

"Don't want to hear it," she said and started to walk past him but her grabbed her arm.

She stopped and sighed.

"I'm not done with you," he said.

Without warning Max grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. He landed hard and the air rushed out of him.

"But I am," she said and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After Max left Wolf got to his feet. He couldn't believe he just got thrown to the ground by a sixteen year old girl. The others looked at him.

"What?" he asked irritation creeping into his voice.

"Aren't you going to, you know, go after her?" Eagle asked warily.

Wolf snarled at him. He was embarrassed and in pain from his meeting with the ground.

"Later," he said not really wanting to go after her," You're all dismissed for lunch."

As Max walked through the camp she noticed that it was not empty. It was as bustling and alive as the camp she just left. She also noted with annoyance that, again, she was the only girl around in uniform. Those taking a break noticed her and nudged their friends. Max could feel their eyes on her back. She didn't want to go to the barracks because she knew the others would be there. Her stomach protested loudly. She hadn't had anything to eat since dinner the night before in Florida. She headed for the mess hall. Once there she noticed a large group of people surrounding an arena. Max joined them. There were two men in the middle fighting. They both had bulky protective gear on. On the chest pad there was a little computer that had little numbers on them. One guy's computer said one.

"What is this game?" asked Max.

"Well it's a sparring game. The object is to get your opponents number down to zero by hitting sensors hidden in the pads. As for rules there is no use of deadly force and no weapons as for that anything goes," answered the guy beside her.

There was a buzzer and one of the guys, the one that had the one on his computer, left the ring. The other stayed. Max looked at him closer. He looked familiar. The hair he could see was a blonde color and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"He is our champion in this ring. No one has been able to even get his counter lower than nine. His name is Mike. Mike Chance."

Chance? Where had she heard that name before? Max pushed away the thought and concentrated on the ring.

"I think it's over for today no one's going to get geared up," said the guy.

Max started for the gear. She didn't know why she was going she only knew she wanted to fight. Maybe it was to blow off steam or maybe it was her ego. What ever it was she started gearing up.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked the guy.

"Gearing up. What does it look like I'm doing? Picking my nose?" she answered.

"You're joking. You think you can beat him? You must be crazy," he said.

"Watch me," she said and marched into the ring.

From afar Alex watched as his "partner" for his next mission geared up for the sparring arena. He had half a mind to go and drag her to the barracks. But he watched with interest.

The gear itself was light but bulky. The worst it could do was impend her movement. She faced her opponent. The guy, Mike, gave her a once over and scoffed. She gave him a hard stare. She noticed that his stance was different than hers and that it was less stable. There was a buzzer and the guy went into action. He attacked but she parried the blow easily moving out of his way. She saw an opening and kicked the guy in the back. He turned annoyed at the fact that he hadn't hurt her. There was also a gleam of curiosity in his eye. She backed off and waited. He came after her again this time spinning so she couldn't land another blow. Max carefully came to stand a few feet from his bulky form. Her legs were shaking badly from lack off food and water. Mike saw it and laughed.

"Scared?" he asked pleasure seeping into every word.

She kept silent not wanting to further worsen the situation.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked laughing.

The crowd laughed with him. Ignoring the noise Max formulated a plan.

Alex watched as Max stood there seemingly unfazed by the taunting surrounding her. He saw that indeed her legs were shaking but he doubted from fear. She took on the guy in the first place. He continued to watch even when the others joined him.

Sweat glistened off her face. Max wasn't sure how much time passed but she knew that it was time to end this. Slowly she began to bounce on the balls of her feet. She knew when to strike and she knew to strike when the opponent would loose the most. Finally an opening. She sprinted forward. She kicked the guy in the stomach then on the side of the head. When he was almost to her level she punched him on the side of the head again sending his reeling backwards. He crossed the line and a buzzer sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: As usual I do not own Alex Rider.

A/N: There is a little teen or older rated stuff in this chapter so BEWARE!

Chapter 4:

Max took off the gear and headed out. Mike recovered and stared as she left the ring.

"I demand a rematch. Hey where are you going?" he called.

"I'm going to eat. Besides I want to give the next person a chance too," she said.

She turned and went to the mess hall.

Alex saw Max disappear into the mess hall. He wanted to follow her but the others were coming towards him.

"You missed a good fight," he said as the group reached him.

"What happened?" asked Wolf.

"Kitten forced Mike out of the ring," he explained.

"No way. How?" asked Eagle.

"No idea but she did."

Wolf looked disheartened. They all went to eat.

Max got her food and sat at an empty table. She had been given too much food. She usually ate half of what was on her plate and was full. She shrugged and dug in. She saw her teammates get their food and sit at another table. Eagle tried to wave to her but someone made him stop. She ignored them. She was used to eating alone. She thought about home. Cam would be missing her she was sure. When ever she was away for long periods of time he usually was very happy to see her come home. She only wished he was here now. She finished eating what she could when someone came up behind her. He was dressed like a general.

"Hello, you must be the new person here is that right?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir," she answered immediately.

"Where are your teammates?"

"They are over there," she said pointing.

The man nodded.

"Dismissed."

She picked up her tray and brought it to the dish washing station and left the mess hall. She went to the barracks. Her bag was where she left it. She opened it up and saw a picture of her and her father on the beach a week before they both went to the school. She was wearing a red one piece bathing suit that day her long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her dad was in his swim trunks and a loose t-shirt and he was smiling like he hadn't smiled in a long time. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that day. The sand between her toes the sun shining down on the two of them. The door to the barracks opened and she was snapped back into reality. She quickly hid the photo and started sifting through her cloths for her night clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice she had hated since she met him.

"I'm unpacking what do you think I'm doing Alex?" she snapped.

"Then what's this?" he asked reaching in front of her and pulling out the photo.

"Give that back!" she yelled.

Alex held it out of her reach. She made a jump for the picture. She managed to grab hold of a corner and tried to tear the picture out of his hand. A tearing sound wrenched through the air. Max held up part of the picture. Tears welled up in her eyes. She dropped the piece and ran out of the room. Alex heard a grunt and Eagle yelling at Max asking where she was going. Soon the gang came into the room and saw Alex standing there.

"What happened?" asked Snake.

Alex was silent; he had the other piece of the picture, the part of her. He looked at the face in the picture and was entranced then her crying face flashed before his eyes and he felt guilty almost immediately. But along with the guilt came anger.

"I just wanted a look, she overreacted," he said out loud.

"What?" asked Eagle confused.

Alex blushed and tucked both parts of the picture in his pocket.

The next morning Max was still mad at Alex. While she ran for her warm-up she brooded over how she was ever supposed to succeed in this mission. Suddenly her foot caught on a root and she tripped and fell forward. She hit the ground with a loud thump. Her whole right arm stung like heck. When she looked at it there was blood mixed in with a fine coating of dust. She cursed herself for being clumsy and stood and continued to run. _How could he do that!_ she screamed in her head_ He's such a jerk!_ But something in her gut told her it was her fault as well. She missed home so much though. She finished her run and walked out a little. Wolf came over to her and got in her face.

"What you did yesterday was unforgivable! You'll do twice as much work for that!" Wolf yelled at her.

She took the abuse and didn't say anything at all. She got this all the time. Without thinking she headed for the weight storage. Wolf watched her go. He was confused but he let her go. Max strapped on ten pound weights to her ankles. The weight would make her work harder. They were practicing stealth today and the weights would make it extremely hard. She cursed herself for doing what she did yesterday. She headed to the barracks to change her shirt and bandage her arm. She got to her bed and stripped off her shirt. She rubbed the antiseptic ointment into her arm then bandaged it. She slipped her shirt back on and turned.

Alex got up and went for a morning run. He was debating whether or not to apologize for tearing her picture. _She was the one who wasn't giving it to me_ he argued with himself. But he couldn't shake the flutter in his heart when he thought of Max. It was annoying. Last night he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about her in the bed next to his. She was sleeping so peacefully. When he had finally gotten to sleep it was about three in the morning. She woke at four in the morning to go for a run. Alex had barely any sleep. He decided to see how the situation worked out. He went for the barracks and quietly opened the door. He saw Max stripping off her shirt, thank goodness her back was too him. Her back was muscled and rippled as she bandaged her arm. Alex thought it best to close the door and wait but he was frozen on the spot. She put on a clean shirt and turned. She saw him and nearly screamed. She was mad, he could see. He stood like a deer in the headlights. She stormed out leaving him standing there frozen. _What have I done?_ he thought.

Max saw Alex standing there and her guilt for yelling at him instantly vanished. She was ready to scream but she swallowed it and stormed out of the room. She went for the mess hall and quickly ate her breakfast. Eagle and Snake saw her behavior at breakfast.

"Are you okay?" asked Eagle.

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Snake.

"I'm fine! Leave me be," she yelled then threw her fork down and took her tray to the dirty tray counter.

She stormed out.

"What's got her agitated?" Eagle asked.

"Maybe it's that," speculated Snake, "You know how girls get like that once a month."

"Oh," replied Eagle getting it finally.

Max went to an open field and went to the middle. She didn't have a ball or anything she just wanted to scream. She sat down and watched the sun climb into the sky. She needed to get back but she liked the peace here. She lay back, putting her arms behind her head. She heard footsteps but didn't move when they came near her head.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice, it was Alex.

"Trying to be alone," she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything I was just trying to say sorry for yesterday," he explained a little shaky.

Max stayed silent and gazed at the sky. Reculantly she felt her anger ebbing away. Finally she sat up and sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just miss my father but many times before I was punished for missing someone. It was instinct I guess," she said.

Alex plopped down on the grass next to her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wolf won't be too angry if I tell him I was giving you a private lesson," he said.

She nodded.

"Look," Alex started, "missing someone isn't a bad thing. It shows you still have a heart that hurts when you miss someone. Believe me, I know the feeling. My father, mother, uncle were all killed. Thinking about them isn't bad."

Max looked at Alex with regret and pity on her face.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," she started to apologize.

"It's okay. But I found new friends and the world hasn't ended."

"Because we keep it that way," stated Max a smile playing across her face.

The moment between them was broken by the sound of a chopper. Alex and Max stood and ran for the landing pad.

When they reached the pad a man in a black suit got out. It was Cam. He looked at the crowd surrounding the chopper looking for someone. When he spotted Max he ran over to her.

"Max, something has happened. Your father…your father was…"Cam stuttered.

"What happened Cam?" asked Max firmly.

"Your father's been killed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

A/N: Here you are…look out for more twists

The day of the funeral was bright and sunny, hardly the right weather, Max thought. As her father was laid into his grave she could not help but think over every thing that the autopsy technician told her. He had been poisoned by something yet unknown to the scientific world. He had been given it over time and he had only needed to drink alcohol once to stimulate the poison. Max knew her father almost never drank unless he was extremely distraught, what could have caused him to feel that way? Max was given the flag that had lain across his coffin and she was promoted to a rank lower than her father's till she could finish her training. Tears came unbidden that day. She realized that last hug they had shared should have told her he was going to die. Somehow he knew he was going to die but did nothing to stop it. When they got to his office she turned to her escort.

"I want to be alone with my father's things. If I need your help I will call you," she ordered.

The man nodded and closed the door. Max bee lined for her father's desk which held all his paper work over the years. Before opening the drawers she noticed that there were scratches on the lock, they had been forced open. She slid the drawer out and saw of his papers gone. Cursing under her breath she checked the other drawers with the same result. She laid her head on the desk and tried to think about what to do. That was when she heard a commotion outside.

"You can't go in there. She wants to be alone," said her escort who must have been guarding the door.

"But we must see her. We're friends," said a familiar voice.

"No, she gave me specific orders."

"And when do you take orders from a sixteen year old?" asked another familiar and harsher voice.

"Since she was promoted to a rank lower than the Commander."

She went to the door and opened it.

"What is all the commotion, I can't think!" she yelled out the door.

She did a double take when she saw that the people out side the door were her friends from MI6. The whole gang was there. They smiled when they saw her.

"Ma'am," said the escort, "I'm sorry but these men wouldn't leave when I told them you wanted to be alone."

"It's all right. Do you happen to know what happened to the contents contained in my father's desk?" she asked the man.

"No Ma'am we were given orders not to touch the stuff."

"Strange," she whispered.

She motioned for her friends to follow her into the room.

"So you are one step away from becoming a commander," said Wolf looking around the room, "You live up to the role."

"Well, I need to, or others think that I may not be fit to command," she answered going to the desk replacing her head, "I just need to see what my father was working on."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because what ever he was working on got him killed, I need to see that research but all his files are gone."

"Who had access to the room?" asked Snake.

"Anybody, Cam was usually the one who ran errands for my father but Cam's way to gentle to kill anybody. He gets sick at the sight of blood," she answered.

"How could so much paper work just disappear?" asked Snake.

Max thought over all the stuff her father told her when he was little as she reminisced, an event that happened one rainy day came into her mind.

It was the day her father was teaching her about hiding things. Whenever you look for something remember to check everything even an empty drawer. She remembered her father testing her by hiding her favorite candy somewhere in his office and she had to find. After looking everywhere she couldn't find it. Her father had laughed and opened a drawer had pulled out the sweet.

"But I looked there," she had protested.

"Not in the fake bottom," he had answered.

Max shot back from the desk and opened the nearest drawer.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex.

She ignored him and felt along the bottom of the drawer. After a few seconds she found the mechanism that released the bottom. She picked up the piece of the drawer and looked in. What she saw was some of her father's top secret files. She lifted them out of the desk.

"What are those?" asked Wolf.

"They may hold the answer as to why my father was killed," she answered placing them on the desk.

She checked the other drawers and found other compartments like it. When she had gathered all the files she looked at them. It talked about drug rings and assassination warnings but most of them were old and had no connection that she could see. But something caught her eye. It was a file on Cam. Why would her father be researching him? Something in her gut told her to go and check his room.

"You guys go back to England. I have duties here now and I won't be going back. Take care," she said and went out turning to the guard, "Please escort the men in there back to the chopper and make sure that it leaves."

The man nodded and went in to get the group. When Alex came out he saw her walking off and ran to her but never got there. The guard grabbed him and pulled him toward the chopper.

"Max!" he called.

She only kept walking. Alex felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Cub, she won't be coming back. We have to go," said Wolf.

"But Wolf, I…I," he hesitated for a second.

"I don't care. She wants us gone so we must go."

Alex looked at Wolf who had tears in his eyes. He realized Wolf was going to miss Max too. After a minute he nodded. They entered the chopper and left. Alex watched the ground pull away. He couldn't place the feeling of loss tugging on his heart.

Max couldn't keep herself from crying when the sound of the chopper grew quiet as it flew away. She loved Alex, she realized, and because she loved him she couldn't put him into danger. She couldn't see him again. But she also knew she had feelings for Cam. He though was someone who needed to stay. She walked for the barracks. When she entered her face was set in a hard line. The men in the room all stood at attention when she entered. She looked at the men then saw Cam standing at a relaxed attention. She saw his clothes were dusted with a white powder.

"Private," she said addressing him.

"Yes, ma'am?" he responded.

"Make sure you take care to wash your uniform properly next time," she ordered.

"I'll take extra care," he answered.

"Now everyone outside and have some free time. Tonight will be a seek and tag training exercise."

"Yes Ma'am!" answered all the men.

They all left except for Cam.

"How are you doing?" he asked her softly.

"I'm fine," she said holding back tears.

"Are you sure?" he asked coming over to her.

She nodded and stared at the wall. Suddenly Cam's arms were around her and he was cradling her close.

"Cam?" she asked.

"I know this might be a bad time but, Max, I…I love you. I don't want to see you cry," he said.

Max was speechless, she stood not moving.

"Max?" he asked.

She turned and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, it'll be all right," he crooned.

She held onto his shirt and tightened her grip. Soon her tears stopped and she wiped away her tears. Alex was gone because she told him to go, he probably didn't have feelings for her. She thought it would be okay for her to love Cam. She was wrong, dead wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: Hey every one. I messed up the levels of command. Her father was a colonel and now she's a sergeant major. I hope you're excited for another chapter of Cold Run. The title will be explained in this chapter a little so pay attention. This chapter starts off in England.

Alex tossed in his barracks bed. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. He finally made a decision and quietly got out of bed. He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and packed his things. He snuck out of the barracks. He showed his badge to the man at the gate and told him he was going to see Alan Blunt about something important. The guard nodded and let him pass. Alex soon came to a bus stop and waited for the bus.

When he got off the bus he was at the Royal and General Bank but he wasn't here to see Blunt he was here to see Smithers. Going in the correct entrance he went for the elevator and went down to Smithers's level. When he opened the door the large man was working on something.

"Alex!" said the surprised man, "I didn't expect to see you."

"I need gadgets and I need them now," said Alex sharply.

"Why? Blunt didn't tell me I needed to make you gadgets."

"Because this is personal. Dangerous but personal."

"Oh."

He said no more only rustled around in his desk. He pulled out what looked like a watch, a key chain that had a few keys on it along with a small plastic board that had his favorite band's logo on it, a cell phone, and a pack of gum. Then he went into the back room and brought back something. It was black and small.

"All right I was saving things for your next mission but you need them now," said Smithers, "The watch tells the time but it also has a panic button. Pull out the winder and push it back in twice to activate the switch. The keys are explosive. They won't make a big explosion just something large enough to destroy a lock. Take one off and it activates, you have fifteen seconds to get out of dodge. The logo is a carrying case for anything small, like evidence or a piece of paper. The cell phone works but also works as a taizer. The pack of gum is a super sticky compound that glues almost anything together when it dries."

"What about that?" asked Alex pointing to the black object.

"You're old enough now to use this even if Blunt still thinks you're too young," started Smithers, "It's a gun. It's small enough to sneak anywhere and it doesn't look like a gun so you can bring it on a plane. Be careful with it Alex and pray you won't have to use it."

Alex took the objects and looked at Smithers who had a serious look on his face.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I arrive at my destination," said Alex turning to leave.

"What is this all about?" asked the big man.

"Some one I met at camp with Wolf and the others. She's important to me."

Smithers looked at Alex with worry.

"Be careful Alex and I hope everything comes out all right."

Alex nodded and left .

Cam lifted her chin and planted his lips on hers. Max tensed then relaxed into him. He tasted like the mess hall food and sweat. His smell was that of cheap shampoo and Dove soap. She pulled back from him but held him close. He kissed her forehead then let her go and headed outside. Max stood there dumbstruck for two seconds before sitting on Cam's bed. She heard paper crackled. She dug her hand into the sheets and pulled out papers that were printed. She dismissed the pages as some work for his class. Getting up she went to her room. Stripping off her shirt she threw it onto the pile of clothes lying in the corner of her room. She pulled on a clean one and then redid her hair to make it look presentable. Tonight at the mess hall she was addressing everyone at the base. She needed to look like a sergeant major. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl that had gone through harsh things but was not diminished by them. She sighed and headed out for the mess hall. When she got there she went to the intercom microphone.

"Hello boys, this is your new sergeant major. As you all know my father was the colonel of this facility. His death was a great tragedy but we need to remember, we still have a job here. Do your best," she said when the noise had quieted.

The mess hall burst at the seams with cheers as Max left. She didn't feel hungry. As she fell asleep she wondered what Alex was doing at the moment.

Alex was at that same moment on a plane heading for DC. He had gotten his passport when he was little and no one questioned him because of his army duffel bag. Even though he was young he was treated like an adult. He wanted the plane ride to be over. Wolf must have noticed he was gone by now and they would be telling MI6 soon. But by the time they realized where he was going there would be no going back. He kept thinking about Max. Before he left he had told Jack where he was going so she didn't worry and she had given him money and food for the plane. He had also grabbed his uncle's books on drugs and a history of assassination. Alex had no idea where his uncle had gotten the books but had no desire to find out. He read them carefully, taking in all the information he needed. He had seen the paper work Max's father had hidden but could not see the connection between them. The something caught his eye in one of the drug books. It was a passage about biological warfare.

_Biological warfare is something that has haunted the minds of people for years. But there has been a recent development in drugs that has let them become biological. The problem with this is that the drugs effects are three times stronger than that of most. And the drug can be used over and over again getting the same high with the same dose, because the drug evolves and changes. So to a drug report there will be no signs of the drug._

Suddenly the answer popped into Alex's head. He wanted all the more to get to Max as soon as possible.

A/N: Random I know but the above passage is not true to my knowledge it is totally made up for the sake of the story. All right back to the good stuff.

Max woke early the next morning and ate as fast as she could. She needed to go and set up her office and talk to the temporary colonel. She sighed and wished she could run the obstacle course at least once. She hated it when her father was alive but now she wished she could forget all about that. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said gruffly.

A messenger came into the room. He stood at attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"The autopsy report has come in, ma'am," he answered.

"And?" she asked.

"It seems your father died of asphyxiation. His bronchial tubes were closed all the way from a severe cold."

She nodded and dismissed the man. Turning to her bed she looked at a photo of her dad. Tucking into her arm she set off for her office.

Alex landed in customs and passed through effortlessly. His excuse for being in America was a vacation. He left the airport and caught a taxi to a hotel. Once in the room he sat down and tried to think of what to do next. He could sneak into the base and talk to Max. He could try calling the base. The second seemed to be less of a risk factor, but there would be a less chance of actually talking to her. Suddenly the peel of his cell phone slit the silence. He went over to his cell phone and saw that it was Wolf. Acting stupid he answered the phone.

"Get your butt back here!" Wolf screamed through the phone.

"No," Alex said calmly.

"Alex, she's not coming back. Let it go," said a calm voice, Snake.

"I'm not coming back till I talk to her, Get off my case."

"Where are you?" asked Wolf.

"Not telling you."

"Alex please."

"No."

Then there was voice out of range of the phone. Then without another word Wolf hung up. If Alex was thinking straight he would have gotten out of the hotel ASAP, but he changed into his night clothes and fell asleep.

When Alex woke the next morning and called for room service. While he was waiting he took a quick shower. When someone knocked on the door he answered and the hotel staff member came in with his food. They set the food down on the table next to his bed and he dug in. After a minute of eating he started to get dizzy. Alex started to panic, someone had put something in his food. He never made it to the phone. He collapsed before he even got there.

Wolf went through customs and walked into the DC airport pissed off. Alex had run off by himself to chase after a girl. Even though she was pretty it was obvious that she was not interested. After they had traced Alex's call they had called their friends in the CIA and asked them to retrieve Alex and detain him until he could be forcefully brought back to England. Wolf had told them to use any force necessary. While on the plane he couldn't wait to strangle the kid. The others had come with him but he didn't talk to them through out the whole plane ride.

Alex woke restrained. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. He was lying on his side on a hard metal cot in a white concrete room. There was a door with a small window. He saw there were speakers.

"Hey!" he called out, "Let me go!"

No one came no one answered him. He sat up as best he could. His head hurt and he guessed he hit it falling. He thought about Max and how he was going to get out of this situation. Then he remembered his keys. They were in his back pocket. He somehow worked them out of his jeans. The keys were pliable and he was able to calculate how much was needed to destroy the handcuffs. It would hurt, a lot, but it would free him. He broke off the piece and stuffed it into the small hole in the chains connecting the cuffs together. He counted down the seconds. When the thing finally blew he felt immediate pain in his wrists. But he pulled the rest of the key off and stuffed in the crack in the door. After another fifteen seconds the doors lock blew. He ran out and found a place to hide in a small cubby in the wall. He looked at his wrists were bloody and burned. He tore his shirt and wrapped his wrists with the shreds. He was dizzy from blood loss and pain. Just then someone he had never expected was standing over him.

"Hello Alex."

It was Cam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: Ready for another action packed chapter? I just finished the newest book and am all hyped up on adrenaline. So here goes.

No one would have heard the feeble protests coming from Alex's mouth as Cam placed a cloth with an acrid smelling substance to his mouth and nose. Alex reached up and tried to pry the cloth away but he couldn't in the short time it took for the chloroform to knock him out.

Wolf got the call about two hours after he had gotten into DC. They had secured Alex. He had gotten very close to escaping but one of the newer agents had found and restrained him. Wolf was now in a taxi heading to some place in DC to pick Alex up. He was sure the boy was not going to go easily. He had a tendency to completely ignore others in authority.

Max arrived at the meeting early. This was her first one and she was nervous. The colonel stood beside her telling her it would be okay. Suddenly her phone rang. She excused herself and went outside for privacy.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Max it's Cam, it looks like your friends didn't leave like you asked. One stayed behind. His companion is coming to get him."

Max had a vague sense whom had stayed behind.

"And you decide to tell me this now. I'll be over in a while. Let me tell the colonel," she answered and hung up without saying goodbye.

She sighed, when would this ever end? She opened the door and was met with a horrific sight. Everyone in the room at the time was lying where they stood. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth and went into the room. Under the desk she found the panic button and hit it. Alarms started to sound as she slowly hobbled over to the door. The alarm had raised caution and armed trainees were finally getting there. When she made it to the door one of the men called for a medical team and caught her as she fell.

"Major, what happened?" asked the man.

"I don't know I came in and saw them like that," she answered.

The medical team soon came and gave her oxygen. The others were also being treated. She later found out that arsine, a highly toxic gas, had been released into the room as soon as she stepped out the door. It was luck she wasn't in the room. She was not going to meet up with Cam soon. She had to stay lying down to get most of the lethal stuff out of her system through breathing. The medical team transported everyone to the medical building.

Alex woke strapped to a bed. He was light headed but he knew he was in big trouble. He knew because a very angry Wolf was looking down at him. Alex diverted his eyes from the piercing stare the man gave him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" asked Wolf.

Alex didn't answer. Wolf slapped him hard across the face. Alex didn't so much as flinch. His cheek stung but what was worse was that his pride was damaged. He had been captured and had failed to escape. Even if this wasn't a normal mission he had been on so many that he felt like he failed miserably.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Wolf again.

Alex's other companions watched the goings on from afar but Alex knew they were there.

"Answer me!" shouted Wolf.

Alex stayed silent. It was unusual for him but he didn't want to lie to his friends. Turning his head Alex clamped his mouth tighter.

"Fine. You're coming home. Whether you like it or not," said Wolf angrily and he stalked out of the room.

As soon as Wolf was out of the room Alex started to struggle. The bonds were meant to keep someone tied down tight so that they wouldn't hurt themselves as they struggled. It was a weird feeling being in good hands but still tied down. He tried to move but he felt something against his leg. Somehow reaching into his pocket he pulled out a Swiss Army knife. It was one of the really good ones too. Alex had an idea. The straps that held him were leather not chains. The only problem was that he could only moves his arms only far enough not to be able to do much. There were four straps. One for his head, which wasn't being used, one was for his upper body, one was for his stomach, on was for his upper lower body, and the last was for his ankles. He could only get to the one on his stomach. Alex judged how long it would take for him to cut each of his bonds, because even though he could get his arms free the straps were locked and he didn't have a key, even his explosive ones.

Still he thought it was worth a try. After half an hour he had gotten through the first strap. He feverishly worked on the rest. After two hours of laboring no one had come for him or had seen him. He still had his other gadgets with him, even the gun. Slowly Alex climbed out of bed and out the door. In the hall he turned left and found himself in familiar territory, this was where Cam had found a bleeding and almost help less Alex after his first escape attempt. He heard voice up ahead and realized they were his friends; he snuck up behind a corner to listen.

"Why would Alex do such a thing?" asked Eagle.

"I don't know but if he keeps going like this it's not going to end too well. Something is wrong with him," stated Wolf.

"What are you talking about he's not hurt badly and he's not sick," said Snake.

"Mentally he's going through something," answered Wolf.

Alex felt a flare of anger in his stomach. He turned and headed back the way he had come searching for an exit. He found one and silently slipped outside. Suddenly the alarm ripped through the air. Alex forgot about being silent and ran as hard as he could for the chain link fence that was near. He wasn't in a prison but the building was important enough to need fence protection. Alex climbed up then he saw the barbed wire. Men were searching outside. He didn't have time to climb back down and hide. He decided it was going to be bloody hands over not seeing Max again. He grabbed hold of the wire and swung himself over, the barbs cutting deeply into his hands. He winced but was soon safely on the other side of the fence and running away. Only when he was a good distance away did he realize he left a scent trail, but that didn't matter. He was in a forest but it looked familiar. Then he realized the fence didn't protect the building. It was perimeter fence for the base he had been heading to. He was where he needed to be after all. Smiling he ran forward.

Max was up and moving soon after the incident. She had told Cam that she was going to come and see him but as she left the mini-hospital her phone rang again.

"Hello," she said.

"Max, are you out of the meeting?" asked Cam.

"No, there was no meeting but more about that later. What is it?"

"Your friend escaped."

As soon as those words were spoken she saw Alex watching her from the trees. He was waiting for her to get out of public sight so he could talk to her. She sighed.

"All right. Try and find him," she said.

She hung the phone up and gestured to Alex in the trees. He was surprised but nodded. She walked to her office. Alex came in after a minute. She was standing with her back to him. He put a hand on her shoulder. But before he knew what was happening she had him in a simple submission hold. He was surprised and tried to get out of it but when Max twisted the right way he stopped. Today was not his day.

"Why didn't you just go home?" she asked.

Alex couldn't see her face but he could hear something wavering in her voice.

"Max, I…" he started but she twisted his hand again.

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Go home and stay there," she said in a monotone voice.

The door opened and Wolf and the others came in. She had somehow contacted them. Wolf came over and took over the hold. Max stepped behind her desk. Alex could see tears on her face but she wiped them away.

"Thank you Kitten," said Wolf using the codename.

"You're welcome Wolf," she said smiling a little, "Take care of him."

The man nodded and pushed Alex in front of him. The boy struggled, he needed to tell Max what he had learned and that he thought she was in danger. But Alex realized that Max had been gentle. He cried out as Wolf wrenched his hand.

"Come on Cub," said Eagle, "Let's go home."

"Yeah, Jack's probably worried about you," said Fox.

They were talking to him like he was a child.

"No," Alex protested, "She's in danger. Please, listen to me."

"Lies," said Wolf.

"No, I'm serious," said Alex in desperation, "Wolf, trust me. I've saved the world just about five times and all of them off of suspicions. Please."

Alex was jerked against a wall and his arm let go. Wolf stood in front of him. Alex sighed, there was hope.

"Cub, I hope you're right," said Wolf, "What's the situation?"

Alex looked around there was no one around and Alex realized all the tough love kind of attitude was an act. They were really here to help him.

"Her father was killed and she might be the next in line. We have to protect her," said Alex, "Plus there was something that I needed to check while I was here. Her father died of something but we were never told what it was."

"Alex, you're right on one front. Max has already been attacked but she survived and so did the others that were being targeted," said Wolf.

"What? What happened?" asked Alex but then thought better of it, "Tell me later. There is one thing I have to check."

"What?" asked Eagle.

"Well, I told you about her father and how we don't know how he died. He wasn't shot. The man we asked told us he was with the man when he died. He just keeled over. I have a clue as to what killed him," said Alex wanting to tell Max.

"Keep going," ordered Wolf.

"I was reading on my way over here and I saw a passage in a book that worried me. I'll show you when I see the book again," said Alex.

Wolf nodded.

"All right. Let's get to the hotel and see what we can do," said Wolf.

Alex smiled.

He saw the boy smiling and had overheard the conversation. He would be sure to eliminate the deceased colonel's daughter before they tried anything. He had the perfect plan for it too. She would be heading over to eat in a little while and he would meet her there. She would greet him and they would eat together. She would talk and smile at him. Then she would leave but not before desert. That's when he would strike. He would slip the chemical keeping the virus alive into her food. It didn't taste like anything and she would never see it coming. Then when the girl was out of the way he would kill the boy and the other agents one by one.

A/N: Well I'll stop there for now. It's not Alex's day. Enjoy the peace for now…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

A/N: Have fun reading.

Max woke the next morning with a bad feeling in her stomach. Something about this day felt off and she knew it. But she didn't want to think about it. She got out of her bed and dressed quickly. She headed for the door and immediately felt sicker than she had in her whole life. Her stomach hurt like crazy and she was dizzy from something. She felt nauseous. Slowly she went over and sat on her bed. She couldn't help but lie back and rest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said weakly starting to sweat now.

One of her higher subordinates came into the room. He saw her lying on the bed and rushed over.

"Ma'am are you okay?" he asked.

Before she could answer she succumbed to the black.

Alex sat facing Wolf and the others. They looked astounded and surprised but they also had a look of understanding.

"I told you," Alex said after a while sitting in silence, "I think Max in danger."

"I think so too," said Wolf standing.

The man flipped out a cell phone and typed a in a phone number.

"Yeah, it's Wolf," he said into the phone, "We're staying here. The ex-colonel's daughter is in danger. Permission to stay in America."

There was a pause then Wolf nodded and hung the phone.

"We are now able to stay in the country for a while we investigate this thing," he told the group.

Alex smiled, now they were getting somewhere.

He was close, so close now. The girl would be gone and then he could take care of the foreign matter in his way. He watched as the girl was carried out of her room on a stretcher. Her face was blanch and she was soaked with sweat. He smiled a little at her condition, she was fading faster than her father had. In no time at all she should be dead.

Alex woke to Wolf shaking him awake.

"Come on, get up, we have to move now!" the man whispered hurriedly.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex, he had learned long ago that asking to sleep an extra five minutes could kill someone.

"Max…she's been targeted and she's in critical condition. MI6 saw satellite images of her being carried out of her room on a stretcher," answered Eagle already dressed in camo and his face painted the same as his pants.

Alex jumped out of bed and put on the same type of clothes and stood ready. He still had the gun that Smithers had given him. He hid it from the others in a small pocket in his pants.

"We have to be ready to move at a moments notice. You got that?" asked Wolf.

The group nodded. Fox went to a small laptop and started to work furiously at it. It would be a few hours before any of them saw the familiar figure watching Max being carried from her room.

Max couldn't tell where she was or what was happening. She only knew she was hot and she wasn't getting any cooler no matter how much she sweated. She saw lights everywhere and people around her working furiously.

"Major?" asked one of the people.

She moved her head in the direction of the voice but could not respond.

"Stay with me," said the voice, "Come on stay with me."

Max tried and she was able to keep her eyes open a little.

"She's overheating," said another voice.

"There's a high white-cell count in her blood. There is also an unknown pathogen in her blood," said yet another voice.

"Get her on an IV. Make her comfortable till we can figure out what this thing is," said the first voice.

She was put in a room, she barely felt the IV needle in her arm. The cool water shot through her system sending a shock into her body. She heard the beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. Suddenly there was a loud long beep and people flooded into the room. She couldn't breath. She couldn't feel anything in her left arm or her chest. Her vision was blurring too. Soon she succumbed to the peace. She didn't hear the voices calling and yelling.

A/N: There will be a few more chapters so read on when the next chapter is up. Hope you like it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider for the five millionth time…not blaming the readers.

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

He saw the flat line on the heart monitor of the girl. He smiled inwardly and turned to planning to kill the other annoyances at hand. But he did not see the nurses and technicians refitting the pads of the heart monitor to the girl's chest. He did not hear the slight beeping of the monitor as the girl lay sleeping.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

They were looking at footage from the mess hall the night before Max got sick. They had stopped on a frame where Max was looking at something across the room not paying attention to her food. Alex watched as a hand slipped a chemical into her food. She turned and started eating, happily talking to the person whose hand had just slipped something into what she was now digging into. Alex ground his teeth.

"We have to go now," he told Wolf, "We have to get Max out of that hospital before anything else happens to her."

"Where's the hospital?" Wolf asked Fox.

"Let me pull up recent satellite photos to make sure," he said, "Here it is. Just past the barracks on the left."

"All right here's the plan. We split up and surround the building. Once inside we go and retrieve Max. No bullets, no kills," explained Wolf.

The group nodded and left. Alex silently wished Max to be okay.

Max was dizzy, but she was alive and she felt a lot better.

"Oh, you're awake," said a woman next to her.

"Where am I?" Max asked.

"The hospital."

That answered everything, Max wanted to sit up. She did so. The nurse watched and smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor," she said and left the room.

Max sighed, she wondered what had happened. The doctor, a nice looking man with black hair and bright green eyes, came into the room. He immediately checked her vitals and nodded, smiling the whole time.

"Well it looks like you're better," said the doctor, "You had us scared yesterday but we took some more blood tests and whatever was making you sick is gone now. You're okay to leave Max. Just take it easy."

She nodded and sat in the bed. She would wait here for a few minutes.

Alex was on the opposite side of the building that was supposed to be the hospital. He passed under window sills and quietly snuck past open doors. As he neared another window something made him stop.

"You're okay to leave Max. Just take it easy."

Alex froze right next to the window. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to look inside. When he moved his head into the right position he saw Max sitting in a bed. She was haggard but other than that she looked okay. Later he would realize the other building wasn't what the others thought it was. Now, he was too happy to think of the others. Without meaning to he sighed. Max's head snapped in his direction. He didn't move. She saw him and happiness registered in her eyes for a minute then rage. She stood and came over to the window.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked furious.

"Well…I….um…" he couldn't seem to speak.

Her face softened.

"It's okay, come on in," she said and moved from the window.

Surprised he crawled through the window into the room.

"What's with the change of heart?" he asked.

"I'm just happy you're here. But seriously why are you here?" she asked.

Alex filled her in on what they found. She was surprised as she tried to remember who was sitting across from her the night before. Some names came into mind and a few she crossed off thinking them no matter.

"Where are the others?" Max asked suddenly.

Alex's face went white. He stood motionless for a few seconds.

"What is the building opposite this one?" he asked.

"That's the holding block," she said, "It's higher security than the one you went into."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah."

Alex faked a smile.

"We have to go and tell them," Alex said serious.

"That place is swarming with guards who have weapons that they are allowed to use in the area of the base," Max said, "I can't call them since there are no phones in there. We'll have to walk over there."

Alex nodded. Max stood. She wasn't dressed and she hurried Alex out of the room. Once changed she motioned for Alex to follow her. They came into the sunlight and Max immediately turned left. She headed for the other building.

He looked at the girl coming for the building he was in. He couldn't believe that she survived. He wasn't going to fail this time. He was going to make her and her friends suffer. He ordered his henchmen to keep the girl busy and to bring the boy into cell. When he turned to the TV monitors he saw the limp bodies of the other foreigners being dragged into separate cells where they would wait till the young boy the girl was so fond of had kicked the bucket. He smiled to himself and watched the final battle begin.

Max saw the men before they started shooting at her and Alex. She was wondering why they were shooting at her but then realized that the person who was the cause of all the trouble was probably commanding them. She pushed Alex out of the line of fire as she rolled to the side behind a concrete pillar used for climbing when training. She didn't know where Alex went.

Alex felt Max's shove as he tumbled to the ground. He rolled back up and hid behind a tree, not very protective but effective. The shooting moved farther from him and he peered out from behind the tree. No one was blocking his way to the door. He made a break for it. There was a bang then a sharp sting in his neck. Alex didn't know what happened but as his vision blurred he cursed himself for being so reckless.

A/N: Sorry it's short but this should keep you happy for now. Thanks for continuing to read.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own him or the book.

A/N: Next chapter! -

Alex woke again in a cell. He was lying in a straight jacket and he was gagged. He pulled against the jacket, testing it and it was strong and sturdy. He lay his head on the metal bed he was lying on and waited for an idea to come to him. A few did but then he thought better of each plan and threw it from his mind. Each plan was getting more and more desperate as time slowly ticked by. He was making himself crazy. Suddenly the door was opened. It was near his head and as he tried to look at the person who had entered a bag was thrust over his head. He thrashed around trying to get it off but a quick kick to the side made him stop. He patiently waited. Strong hands hauled him to his feet and he was marched from the room. He was pulled and tugged around corners until another door opened and he was pushed through the threshold. He was thrust into a chair and the straight jacket was loosened. His now free hands were tied to the arms of the chair using metal cuffs. Wires led from the cuffs to somewhere on the floor and Alex could only guessed what they were for. Suddenly the bag was torn from his face and he saw the last person he expected to see.

Max waited for the man with the gun to come around the corner before she lashed out viciously with her foot. She caught the man in the jaw and as his head jerked back she rushed past him and into the high security complex's yard. It was barren and she crouched to scope out the terrain in front of her. She saw a guard on the roof and she saw two more at the door. She cursed herself for not bringing back up but she didn't know who was loyal to her or not. She looked at the building noting the doors and windows. As she made another visual scan she saw something that would get her in. It was an open window that had no bars, the head guard's room. She smiled and readied herself to sprint for the open window.

"Alex Rider, nice to see you again," said Cam.

The young man was sitting on a table opposite Alex's chair. He was smiling. There was a switchboard on the table as well. Alex was too shocked to say anything.

"What's the matter Alex? Did the guards cut out your tongue?" asked Cam.

"Why?" was all Alex could ask.

"So they didn't. That's good. As for "why" I did so I could control the world. I know that's cliché but why not have a dream like that. The government here and everywhere does not do the things it needs to do and does what it shouldn't do. I will change all that."

Alex listened but didn't register anything Cam said until five words made his stomach tighten.

"I'm going to kill you," said Cam, "slowly and painfully. But first I'm going to kill your friends. I intended to kill Max but I think with a little persuasion she'll come to me. I'll make you squirm. I'll make you beg, then I'll kill you."

"Why me?" asked Alex.

"Because you got in the way. Besides if I let you go you'll come back with MI6 on your heels. Better to kill you."

Suddenly pain laced through Alex's body. He felt his muscles tense as electricity coursed through his body. He screamed his agony to the ceiling. The pain stopped and he hunched forward in his seat. He was panting and he was sweating. Cam was smiling at him from his seat. A deep rumble rippled over Cam's vocal cords and Alex realized after a second that the man was laughing.

"You're weak," Alex said trying to provoke Cam.

Cam stopped laughing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You're weak," Alex repeated, "You're a coward. You won't fight like a man."

Alex knew he was angering Cam, knew he was hitting Cam's nerves but he didn't expect retaliation as swift or as fierce as when Cam stood and punched him across the face. Blood splattered on the floor from Alex's nose. Alex smiled as he turned his head back, blood dribbled down his face and into his mouth, Cam punched him again on the other side of his face. Alex's face stung but he couldn't help but smile. He had control of Cam.

"You think you're funny?" asked Cam, "Well try this on for size."

He flipped a switch and electricity shot through Alex's body. His back arched painfully and he tried to scream but his vocal cords would not respond. The electricity was just enough to cause severe pain but not kill him. Finally the agony stopped.

Max dashed forward as soon as it was clear expecting at any moment for bullets to tear her body apart. She jumped through the window and landed silently on the floor in a small office. She rolled to keep from making any noise. She stood and went to the door. Opening it a crack she saw that the halls were empty. Then she heard it, an agonized scream coming from with in the complex. The scream sent a chill up her spine. She stepped out into the hall way. No one saw her creeping through the halls. She looked in one of the rooms and to her horror saw Wolf strapped to a chair. Blood ran from a cut on his forehead and he was unconscious. Without thinking she burst into the room. It took a moment for the sleepy guards to get their bearings but they were too late. Max was already near them both to knock both out. She smiled and turned to Wolf. He had woken up.

"Kitten?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Thanks."

Max smiled and released Wolf. He slumped into her arms.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"In adjacent rooms," answered the man.

She nodded and led him out of the room and down the hall to the next room. Peeking in she saw Snake. He was conscious and he wasn't hurt in any way, he just looked extremely bored. She let Wolf lean against the wall as she kicked the door down and entered the room. The guards were on the floor at Snake's feet. He grinned.

"They forgot to tie my legs down," he said.

She laughed and untied him. She did the same for the other two who were a little ways downward.

"We have to get out of here," said Wolf.

"Not without Alex," she protested.

"He here?" asked Snake.

"Yeah, he found me in the hospital and explained everything to me."

The look on the others faces said that they had no idea where Alex could be. She cursed and ran out of the room. Big mistake, guards were patrolling and they had noticed the first three people gone so they went to check on the last. At that moment Max had run out the door. One turned tail and ran, she knocked the other one out. A loud peel rang through the compound. She cursed and prepared to fight the guards coming her way.

Alex slumped in the chair and he couldn't find the strength to sit up again. Cam came over and grabbed his hair and pulled back sharply. Alex cried out.

"You know it now don't you. I'm going to kill you," said Cam.

Somehow Cam had gotten off the shackles that had him chained to the chair and he yanked Alex out of his seat and threw him to the ground. Alex didn't have the energy to stand. Cam kicked him in the side viciously. Blood spouted from Alex's mouth as he coughed. Cam kicked him again and blood came again. Alex moaned and rolled. Cam kicked him in the head sending more blood across the floor from Alex's nose.

"Stop," Alex begged.

"No," was the reply.

Alex cried out in agony and despair. He somehow stood and went to the door which was locked. There was a click and Alex knew what it was. A bang echoed through the room as Alex felt agony sear over the left side of his body.

A/N: I have to sleep now so…sorry. But I think you'll like the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex. 

A/N: I have nothing to say except happy reading!

Max and the others heard the gun shot and Alex's scream. So did the guards. All action stopped for a few moments. Max taking the opportunity lashed out with all her might sending the guards to the ground. Without thinking she ran in the direction of the scream hoping she didn't get there too late.

Alex writhed on the ground clutching his injured arm. Blood pooled around him as he grasped the damaged appendage. Cam was smiling cruelly. He approached the boy and kicked him for the fourth time in the past five minutes. The boy cried out and fell to the ground. Cam smiled and laughed.

"I told you this would happen Alex," he remarked, "I told you this was how it was going to end but there is one change. I'll have to deal with you first."

Alex looked up and saw Cam reloading the gun. Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and stood. Cam smiled and cocked the gun. Alex tensed. When he saw Cam move he jumped out of the way and the bullet tore into the wall next to Alex's head. Alex bolted to the other side of the room. Cam took aim. Alex did the same thing as before and got out of the bullet's way but he had no where to go and Cam came up behind him and put the gun to his head. Alex's breath stopped in his chest.

"Bye Alex."

There was a bang as Alex fell to the floor.

Max burst through the door in time to see Cam pointing a gun at Alex's head. Reacting she shot a warning shot so close to Cam that he was shocked and recoiled from Alex. But in recoiling he hit Alex on the head and the poor boy fell to the ground. Max stood there the gun leveled at Cam's chest. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her head was telling her that logically the guy she wanted was him, but her heart said no. She stared at his beautiful eyes.

"How is it you?" she asked.

"Oh come on Max you're smarter than that," he said, "I left clues all over the place. Like those paper work files on my bed. The powder on my outfits. The way you survived the poisoning. Come on Max."

She knew he was telling the truth. She just didn't want to believe it. Alex was still conscious only a few feet away.

"Do it," he coaxed his voice small and weak, "Do it."

Her hand started to shake, she breathed to control it. Her brain was on overload, the facts pointed to him. She had to kill him. She cocked the gun. But for a moment she hesitated.

"You can't do it, can you?" Cam's voice teased seductively, "You're afraid to pull the trigger. You fear that you won't be able to live with yourself. Just like the Max I knew."

He stood straighter and walked towards her. He reached a hand to grasp the top of the gun pushing it down.

"Come on put the gun down. Trust me," cooed Cam.

Max wanted desperately to do just that but her head was screaming at her, _He's the guy we want just shoot him!_ Cam's hand moved from the gun to her shoulder near her neck. He pulled her closer as his lips gently caressed hers. She melted into him and his lips started to work faster. Max couldn't help but cry.

Alex watched in horror as Cam continued to woo Max. But then again she didn't see the knife he was holding behind his back. The pain in his head and shoulder made him dizzy. He tried to get enough breath to say something but he was in too much pain. Then something in him conquered the pain.

"Max look out he's got a knife!"

She heard the scream and reacted. She lifted the gun she still had and fired a shot. Cam's face was a mask of confusion and agony as he stumbled back grasping his side where she had shot him. Blood ran out of the wound staining his shirt a darker green. Blood started coming out of his mouth as he fell back and writhed on the ground.

"How? How could you Max? I thought we were friends. I thought you loved me," he said weakly.

Soon he fell still. Max lowered the gun and a wall just broke. Tears streamed from her eyes as she collapsed. But someone caught her. It was Alex. He was bloody and dirty but she didn't care she just broke down and cried. Alex held her closer and stroked her hair.

Max continued to sob into his chest. He marveled at how they met and how now he felt something towards her. He couldn't ignore the feeling he got whenever he thought of her, his cheeks felt hot and his heart fluttered. He let the poor girl sob into him as he tried to soothe her. Suddenly the door burst inward and he saw the group, battered but other wise okay. They all saw Max crying and stood quietly waiting for her to get it together.

"Max," said Alex softly.

"I trusted him," she said, "I trusted him and I loved him."

Alex's heart was nearly broke in two by that statement.

"Max…" he tried to say but couldn't.

"But now I realize," she said after a moment, "I never really loved him. I never felt my heart flutter like it does when I see you. I never loved him, I loved you all along."

Alex froze as his mind stopped to process the information. He looked down at her and without thinking pressed his lips to hers. He tasted her salty tears and blood on her lips. She relaxed into him and he held her close. When they pulled back Max was smirking and she was blushing. Alex held her closer to him.

A/N: IT'S NOT OVER YET!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex.

A/N: All right here's the last chapter for this story but look for the sequel called Run Cold. The sequel is going to be more action packed than this one.

Max smiled as she pulled the bandages off Alex's arm, the wound had healed leaving only a scar. He turned and kissed her softly she kissed him back. They were back at the barracks in England. Max had decided to immigrate to England and to work for MI6. They had readily accepted her into the MI6 ranks.

"All right enough with the mushy stuff," called Wolf from across the room good heartedly.

"What are you jealous?" asked Alex.

Wolf turned up his nose and the whole group laughed. There was a knock on the door and Wolf went to get it. A man stepped into the room. He didn't look like a military man and he was nervous she could see.

"Could I speak to Maxine?" asked the man.

Max tensed. How did this guy know her name? Why did he want to talk to her? She nodded at the others. When they were out of the room she turned to the man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Max, this may come as a surprise to you but I'm…well…I'm you god father," he said.

Max stood frozen in shock but she saw the man smirk and she remembered something she had learned. When her father died the CIA could not find any living relatives.

"You're lying," she said.

"No I'm not. I knew your father very well," said the man.

Max back away from him. Just then the door burst inward.

"Max, get away from him, he's not a friend," cried Wolf.

As if on queue the man drew a gun and pointed it at her chest. She froze as did the others. The man's demeanor had changed. He was no longer nervous.

"Move and I'll kill her," said the man.

"What do you want?" asked Max, he voice strong.

"I want you to come with me. My boss has something to discuss with you," replied her foe.

"Max, don't listen, he'll kill you," said Alex.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you," said the man turning his head to look at Alex.

Max took the distraction and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it viciously. The man fell to the ground and went unconscious since his head hit the floor. The others came over.

"Remind me not to piss you off anytime soon," said Fox.

They had a short laugh.

"Why was he here to get me?" Max mused out loud.

"I don't know but it's fishy," said Alex.

They shrugged as Eagle went to get someone to reprimand the attacker.

A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was short but you get a present. A peek into Run Cold, the sequel to Cold Run.

Run Cold

Prologue:

The frozen cut through the man's coat as he stood looking at the Northern Lights. He would observe the lights for a few minutes then go get some sleep. He could hear nothing but the wind whistling over the frozen wasteland of Antarctica. It would be another month before the winter here would stop and it would be light for six months. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered.

"Yes," he said into the phone.

"Did you do it?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, they're dead. I made sure of it. Send someone to retrieve me as soon as you can," said the man.

He closed the phone and watched the lights turn red, the same color of the snow inside the safety tent.


End file.
